


Сделка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Feanorian OT8, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Размышления Амрода. Амрод получает от Куруфина всякие украшения... Просто так?





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ФОРМЕНОС](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431942) by Клод и Марго. 



> На заказ, по мотиву анекдота: «Близнецы сидят в комнате. Амрод роется в кармане, достает оттуда что-то и возмущенно говорит Амрасу: – Представляешь, захожу сегодня в мастерскую, ко мне подходит Куруфин и предлагает мне сделать ему минет вот за эту цепочку, нахал!!!»
> 
> Согласно пожеланиям заказчика, текст представляет собой очередную вариацию на тему "как могло начаться у Куруфина и Амрода". То есть здесь, по сути, самые их первые шаги друг к другу, дальнейшее развитие их отношений в русле "а вот так им хорошо вместе" выписано в "Форменосе" и других текстах, так что можно считать этот фанфик своеобразным прологом ко всему яою.

Амрод сидел на скамейке в саду Форменоса, грыз грушу и размышлял о собственной жизни. Она у него, в общем, ладилась, и доказательством этого служил новехонький рубиновый браслет, озорно посверкивающий на запястье, но все же Амроду что-то не нравилось.  
Он пару раз еще глянул на запястье, встряхнув рукой так, чтобы на стволу ближайшей яблони запрыгал красный отблеск.  
Браслет подарил Куруфин, подарил безо всяких «Потеряешь – убью» или там «На, может, хоть тебе эта пакость на что-то сгодится», как дарил безделушки Амросу Карантир. Наверное, это можно было назвать неким соглашением: этот подарок, как и многие другие, Амрод честно отработал.  
В первый раз Амрод ухитрился попасться Куруфину в его же мастерской, куда проник тайком, чтобы зажать в маленьких тисках разболтавшееся звено любимой цепочки. И так увлекся, пыхтя над выскальзывающей из зажима цепочкой, что не заметил вошедшего Куруфина – наверное, потому, что тот вошел, не хлопнул дверью, как это обычно делали Келегорм и Карантир. Так что когда ему на плечо опустилась мужская рука, Амрод вздрогнул и резко обернулся, готовясь к нападению. Завидев Куруфина, он чуть выдохнул, но все равно продолжал нервничать, настороженно глядя на хмурого брата. Со средними братьями было все ясно, чего ожидать, а молчуна Куруфинве вполне можно было опасаться всерьез – мало ли, что ему придет в голову. Близнецы с ним практически не общались.  
– Вот, ослабла. Но я ничего больше не трогал! – На пробу прервал молчание Амрод, с трудом заставляя себя стоять неподвижно под медленным изучающим взглядом Курво. Тот протянул руку и взял свисающее с тисков исцарапанное изделие и пропустил между пальцами.  
– Фуфло. Испорченный сплав, слишком мягкий, к тому же скоро начнет необратимо темнеть, – наконец, вынес вердикт он, кидая украшение обратно Амроду. Тот поймал и быстро спрятал в карман. Фуфло, конечно, но разве ж от Келегорма дождешься чего хорошего? Хорошее тот забирал для себя, и Амрод бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что цепочка осталась от неудачных опытов Красивого в мастерской. Зато замок был хороший, хоть и железный – прочный, удобный и не расстегивался почем зря, за что, собственно, цепочка и была любима близнецом.  
– Стой тут, – почти приказал Куруфин Амроду и отошел к дальнему столу, принявшись что-то искать там. Амрод быстро глянул в сторону двери и с сожалением заметил, что даже если моментально сорваться с места, то пока он будет возиться с замком, его тут же схватят. Но он не успел додумать, как Куруфин вернулся к нему, зажав что-то в кулаке.  
Медленно подняв кулак на уровень глаз, он разжал его, и Амрод ахнул. Перед ним повисла, раскачиваясь, чудесная цепь из жемчужин, оправленных в причудливую вязь серебра. Не тусклого, испорченного, какого было много у близнецов, а мягко сияющего, идеально отполированного, чуть ли не пускающего солнечные зайчики в глаза. Амрод сглотнул слюну и заставил себя посмотреть на Куруфина. Пора было говорить что-нибудь язвительное и сваливать, но старший брат успел первым.  
– Нравится? – спокойно спросил он.  
– А то, – буркнул Амрод. Он бы еще спросил, нравится ли ему варенье!  
– Хочешь, будет твое? – так же буднично поинтересовался Куруфин.  
– А что, тебя обуял приступ благотворительности? – зло ответил близнец. Амрод терпеть не мог, когда над ним издевались. Любимой забавой Охотника было поманить Амроса какой-нибудь вкусной штукой, стащенной на кухне, а потом самолично съесть это прямо на его глазах.  
Куруфин усмехнулся.  
– Нет, но мы можем договориться. – И с этими словами опустил свободную руку, второй рукой продолжая покачивать манящим сокровищем перед Амродом, и принялся расстегивать ремень.  
– Если тебе это нужно, мог бы и сам взять! Ты все равно сильнее! – Поблескивающие жемчужины перед глазами отнимали у Амрода способность соображать. Сейчас он бы не возражал, даже если брату вздумалось скрутить ему руки и использовать, как это делали Келегорм с Карантиром.  
– Думаю, с меня хватит твоего рта. Ну? – поинтересовался Куруфин, помахав цепочкой перед близнецом так, чтобы она щелкнула ему по носу.  
Амрод проглотил вертевший на языке ответ, торопливо схватил цепочку и привычно опустился на колени, забирая в рот на удивление возбужденный член брата.  
С этого все и началось. Вопреки опасениям Амрода, Куруфин после окончания минета отпустил Амрода, не заставил делать ничего другого и даже не отобрал украшение. А восторженные охи Амроса, когда тот увидел подарок, окончательно убедили его близнеца, что с Куруфином выгодно иметь дело. Цепочка настолько вызывающе смотрелась среди остальных побрякушек близнецов, что Амроду даже пришлось завести для нее отдельную, обитую внутри бархатом шкатулку, иначе по сравнению с ней хотелось выкинуть весь тот мусор, что составлял немудреный запас украшений братьев.  
Поэтому когда через несколько дней Куруфин нагнал Амрода в коридоре и молча протянул ему раскрытую ладонь с хорошеньким золотым колечком, усыпанным мелкими бриллиантами, тот радостно кивнул и позволил увлечь себя в ближайший закуток.  
И на сегодняшний момент Амрод являлся счастливым обладателем трех цепочек, одной броши, двух заколок для волос, четырех колец и одного браслета. Шкатулочка, первоначально заведенная близнецом для таких вещей, уже была почти заполнена, одна длинная цепь на пояс, из разноцветных каменьев, чего стоила!  
Так что причин для раздумий у близнеца вроде бы не было, и все же что-то его угнетало. Амрод чувствовал какую-то неправильность в происходящем, в том, что он позволяет своему брату трахать себя за украшения, словно... словно его тело – это товар, который покупает тот, кто может заплатить больше. Они с Амросом по-прежнему не общались с Куруфином, он едва удостаивал их взглядом даже во время семейных обедов, но все же раз в несколько дней, будто по невидимому запаху, находил Амрода (которого, опять же, никогда не путал с Амросом) и без слов протягивал новое украшение. Но что-то внутри грызло Амрода, заставляя думать, что должно быть что-то еще. Может, дело было в том, что Куруфин никогда не требовал ничего другого – только ублажить его языком, а это было делом непривычным, близнецам от других братьев всегда доставалось по полной. Или же Амрода смущало поведение Куруфина: он никогда не принуждал его опуститься ниже или подняться повыше, не управлял его движениями, придерживая за голову – ничего такого, самое большее, что он себе позволял – вплести пальцы в волосы Амрода. Легонько сжать их, кончая, а потом медленно ерошить мягкие светлые пряди, пропуская их между пальцами, в пост-оргазменной расслабленности. Амрод мог уйти в любой момент, Куруфин никогда не удерживал его, но все же, пока руки брата отдыхали на его голове, поглаживая неслушающимися пальцами, он не вставал с колен, замирая в неудобной позе и жадно ловя мгновения непрошеной ласки.  
А может, его царапнули слова, сказанные Куруфином, когда тот этим утром протягивал ему рубиновый браслет – «Я хотел вставить сюда турмалины, они хорошо будут смотреться на твоей коже, но потом вспомнил, что ты любишь поярче». Непонятно почему, но у Амрода комок встал в горле. Ему тогда захотелось, чтобы на браслете оказались именно эти красивые насыщенно-розовые камни, которые он случайно видел однажды в мастерской, а не популярные красные рубины, которыми так охотно украшали себя темноволосые нолдор. Куруфин думал о нем, делая браслет, делая браслет специально для него, подбирая камни и узор. А потом передумал, сделал украшение – красивое, но не уникальное. Амрод не сомневался, что такого браслета ни у кого бы не было – только мастера их Дома знали, как избавляться от трещинок в камнях и делать их прозрачными, без муара.  
Амрод стукнул пяткой по ножке скамейки и, нахмурившись, уставился на дорожку сада.  
Тому же Келегорму или Карантиру он бы высказал свое «Фе», если бы их подарок ему бы не угодил. Принял бы, разумеется, носил бы – но они знали бы его мнение на этот счет (пусть даже это их и не волновало). А тут... Он ничего не мог сказать Куруфину про браслет, про переделать его – ни единого словечка! Даже несмотря на то, что Амрод, по сути, трахался с ним, брал в рот его член, всегда напряженно возбужденный еще даже до первого прикосновения близнеца, знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы Куруфин тихо выдохнул, и этот звук Амрод готов был слушать бесконечно...  
И вообще – этому Куруфину даже в голову не приходило, что Амрод нуждается в ответной услуге! Близнецы любили мужчин, их приучили любить мужчин, но до Куруфина Амроду и в голову не приходило, что можно с жадностью утыкаться носом в пах, втягивая одуряющий запах чужого тела, что от одного вида темно-красной, налитой кровью головки по телу может проходить горячая волна, а от приглушенного стона в момент оргазма, стона с закрытым ртом, его самого будет пробивать на крупную дрожь. Но Куруфин выпрямлялся, возвращался в привычно-спокойное состояние и уходил, лишний раз не смотря на Амрода перед уходом, оставляя того разбираться с проблемой самостоятельно. Впрочем, после Куруфина Амрод не ласкал себя, это казалось ему неправильным, он предпочитал постоять пару минут в тишине, приходя в себя, и пойти по своим делам, старательно не обращая внимания на неутоленное возбуждение.  
Но сегодня что-то поменялось, что-то сдвинулось в их отношениях после той, с горчинкой, фразы про яркость рубинов, и непонятно почему исказившегося лица Амрода. Уже через несколько часов после их утреннего «дела», когда Амрод смирился, что в ближайшие дни он Куруфина больше не увидит, тот перехватил его в коридоре и шепнул на ухо: «После обеда приходи в сад, нам надо поговорить».  
И пусть рассудок говорил, что ничего хорошего старший брат сказать ему не может и вообще лучше не ходить и оставить все, как есть, но все же он сейчас сидел здесь, на скамейке в малопосещаемом углу сада, где не росло ничего, кроме сорняков и полудиких деревьев, жевал неспелую грушу, с непонятным трепетом вслушивался в приближающиеся шаги, не зная, что они ему несут – горе или радость, а в душе странной птицей взлетала невесть откуда взявшаяся надежда.


End file.
